dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamemnae (New Earth)
When the Justice League arrived, the Ancients managed to prevail in killing the League. Once this had been done, Gamemnae proceed in her next plan to use the power of Atlantis to absorb the souls and metahuman powers of the Ancients, and use this new power to conquer the world for Atlantis. One of the Ancients, Manitou Raven, discovered Gamemnae's insidious intentions when he confronted her in which she freely admitted and allowed him to escape as she considered Manitou Raven not worth her effort. Gamemnae's negligence, however, proved to be her undoing in which Manitou Raven used the souls of the deceased Justice Leaguers to imprison Gamemnae behind an impenetrable barrier until, paradoxically, his past self broke it by traveling back to the past following a trip to the future. After Gamemnae was awakened in the twenty-first century, Gamemnae began hoarding all of the world's water to force humanity to submit to her, but only to find herself opposed by a reserve Justice League, created by Batman as a contingency in the event that the original League was killed or defeated. Gamemnae, however, was too powerful to be defeated by the reserved League, of which resulted in some of them being absorbed by her, as her power is fueled by her bond with Atlantis. Fortunately, an elderly Manitou Raven, who survived through time, helped the Leaguers by sending them back in time to disrupt Gamemnae's connection to Atlantis, freeing Aquaman and allowing him to sink Atlantis. At the same time in the present, Gamemnae was battling both the reserved League and the resurrected corpses of the League she had already killed; unable to absorb the dead, Gamemnae was forced to resurrect them to kill them properly, but only to realize too late that this had been their plan all along. In an act of desperation, Gamemnae threw the water she hoarded into space, disrupting Earth's orbit. Manitou Raven, with assistance from the League, battled Gamemnae while the League kept Earth's orbit stable. The battle ended with the future Gamemnae being erased from existence as her past self was overwhelmed by her body-absorption spell due to her broken link with Atlantis and was burned to death via her stolen powers of the Ancients. | Powers = * : Born in ancient Poseidonis, Gamemnae is an Atlantean by birth. ** : Gamemnae was shown having had been able to breathe underwater as an infant. ** : As was the case with a number of ancient Atlanteans, Gamemnae was capable of telepathic communication. * : Gamemnae had strong Atlantean magic she could use in many ways, including sustaining a spell that let the citizens of Atlantis live in air for extended periods with no ill effects. ** ** ** : Gamemnae was able to alter the bodies of her Atlantean subjects so that they could breathe air. ** ** Quagmire: Her most powerful enchantment, quagmire, is a spell that allowed a sorcerer to absorb another person and gain their powers, be they magic or metagene. Where a normal mage could only hope to absorb one or two other people, Gamemnae had no problem holding a half dozen others, though it warped her form tremendously to do so. With the powers of the rest of the League of Ancients and Jason Blood within her, she could even turn the undead back into living with ease and affect the water levels of the entire earth. *** : For the Quagmire spell, Gamemnae absorbs the physical beings of her victims, and their mass becomes part of her body. **** : After absorbing so many people, Gamemnae was able to make her body grow to become quite large. *** : Gamemnae can utilize the abilities of those she captures in her Quagmire. **** : With the additional magic power she had absorbed from Jason Blood, Gamemnae was able to bring the dead Justice League members back to life. **** : Taken from her absorbed ally Rama Khan, Gamemnae used the ability to control the elements. She could control the weather, manipulate water, and cause fire to spontaneously appear. ***** : Gamemnae was able to make all of Earth's surface water move to one location. ***** : Gamemnae was able to make people, objects, or even whole areas suddenly catch ablaze. | Abilities = * : Gamemnae had the leadership skills to organize and direct the League of Ancients as well as reign over the risen Atlantis. * : Gamemnae had enough charisma to converse with Aquaman and lure him into a false sense of security. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Gamemnae | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2002 Character Debuts Category:Sorcerers